


Nothing but Sun

by makingitwork



Series: And the weather today... [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wardo and Mark find a compromise to busy schedules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but Sun

It's good and bad. 

More good, than bad, but still; good and bad. 

Eduardo Saverin, who bought seven percent of Facebook shares, invested a lot of money, and then started a relationship with the CEO had worked wonders for the office. Chris had worried about it, at first. Mixing work and home life like that. But Eduardo and Mark rarely saw each other at work. Eduardo was quickly acting as Mark's representative, handling the press and business meetings, and everyone prefers Eduardo, so there really isn't a problem. Eduardo is nearly always out at some meeting, or meeting new investors, or travelling, or actually managing his own company, which have just launched three new satellites into orbit, and when he does step into the office, everyone smiles as though he might as well own the entirety of Facebook. 

Chris remembers a part of Othello. Where Othello's wife is compared to the Captain's Captain, because she commanded Othello, and Othello commanded a fleet. 

Chris watches as Eduardo makes pleasant conversation with the newest intern, and thinks that even if Eduardo had the power to command Mark (he does admittedly have more of a chance than anyone, but this _is_ Mark) he wouldn't use it. Eduardo cares about people, he's kind hearted, and wears his emotion on his face, and expresses them in his eyes, and with the lilt of his voice.

Chris knows he was there when they first met, but he wonders how the hell Mark managed to land Eduardo. 

'Hey, Chris,' he grins, tapping at Chris' desk with a soft smile 'you alright, man?'

Chris laughs 'Yeah, Wardo, just deep in thought over here,'

'I brought you some coffee.'

Yup. Yes. That is his favourite, and of course Eduardo remembered. 'You're the best. Why do you put up with him?'

But the model-looking weather predictor, just goes fond 'is he wired in?'

'Yeah, but he's been a real jerk all week.'

That's the bad. 

Whenever Eduardo's away for longer than two weeks, Mark gets unbearable. Worse than he was before he even met Eduardo. He has mood swings, and he's snappy, and he works impossible hours and everyone always feels too guilty to go home. He fires people if they so much as look at him the wrong way, and every time someone asks how Eduardo is, Mark gets huffy and won't come out of his office or talk to anyone for days. 

But when Eduardo comes back, it's like Mark's more human than he's ever been. Kind, and easy to talk to, and it lasts as long as Eduardo's around. 

Eduardo winces apologetically, 'I'll go talk to him, you could all do with some sleep,'

'That would be awesome, Wardo!' Dustin calls desperately, and Eduardo slides inside the glass office, shutting it behind him.

Eduardo smiles softly at the sight of his boyfriend, who hasn't noticed him, and most likely won't until he touches him.

'Mark,' he says softly, watching as Mark types furiously, headphones in, eyes glazed over looking at the screen. He moves behind him, hands on his shoulders, sliding down, and then kisses at the sliver of skin peeking out above Mark's t-shirt, on his neck, and Mark looks up, eyes widening when he sees Eduardo. He pulls his headphones down, and swivels, staring up

'I thought you weren't due back till Tuesday.'

Eduardo rolls his eyes, and sits down on Mark's desk 'I love you,' he says, as Mark stands between his legs, looking down at him. 'And it is Tuesday,'

Mark frowns 'Oh.'

Eduardo looks up through his long, curly eyelashes, and smiles 'aren't you going to kiss me?'

'Well, I- yes.' And Mark leans down, and Eduardo can feel the tension and jerkiness melt away from his stiff body, and Mark wraps his arms around him, as though to make sure he's there. They pull apart, and Eduardo peppers kisses down Mark's neck, huffing at the large, bulky, headphones, and Mark throws them to the ground, carding his fingers through Wardo's hair 'stop leaving.' He orders, and then sighs 'I don't work as well when you're not here.'

'You mean you miss me?' Mark doesn't say anything, and Wardo pulls back, head cocked 'I missed you. I left three voicemails.'

'Oh.' Mark looks a little guilty 'I didn't-I was-'

'I know,' Wardo wraps his legs around Mark's thighs, pulling him closer 'kiss me again?'

Mark frowns 'you're trying to distract me, but I want you to move out here. Stay here. Stop going places. You can manage your company from here, and we can hire someone else to go to meetings.' He has both hands in Eduardo's hair, and those telling brown eyes look up at him, and Mark knows he's got the most wonderful, and perfect thing in his hands, and he just wants to keep him there. Is that wrong?

'Mark,' Eduardo sighs, and looks down, and Mark whines until he looks back up. 'You'd get bored of me if I was here all the time.'

Mark makes a face of disgust 'No I wouldn't.'

'Mark,' Eduardo sighs, and his legs dangle away from their grip around him 'I think I'm gonna head home. What time will you be home?'

'Don't go.' Mark says again, 'okay, you want to keep going to meetings, I get it. I understand. But now- stay here? Please?' He knocks their foreheads together 'Wardo, please, I need you,'

'I'm here,' Wardo kisses him, and soon he's got his back flat against the desk, and Mark is hovering above him, and then Mark's assistant is knocking on the door, clearing her throat.

Mark glowers as Eduardo's moans stifle, and he hurries to get up. 

'What?' Mark hisses, but even his annoyance is tampered by Eduardo in his arms. 

'I-I just- I thought you'd want to know that everyone could see you, before you...' and she gestured to the glass walls of the office, and how everyone was looking in. Eduardo flushed 

'Oh my god,' he whispered, turning and burying his face in Mark's shoulder 'your stupid glass offices.'

Mark tried to snap at her, but Wardo's hiding mortified laughter into his shoulder, and he can feel the puffs of warm air, and his boyfriends giggling form, and he finds himself smiling despite himself. 'Okay, Angela.' He says, and she ducks out, surprised she wasn't fired. Mark wraps his arms around his giggling love, and rolls his eyes fondly 'Wardo, please, you're the one who sat on the desk.'

'Me?!' Wardo pulls back with a bemused expression 'you chose glass offices!' He leans in, and whispers; 'next time, I'll just have to hide under the desk.'

Mark shivers 'we could go home right now.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

Chris stares as the two of them walk out of the office, hand in hand, Wardo chatting happily and Mark nodding intensely. 

'Hey, wait!' Dustin calls, 'does this mean we can go home now?'

Mark blinks 'you can go home whenever you like.'

'Yes, but...are you going home?'

Wardo rolls his eyes, and tugs Mark along 'go whenever you like, Dustin, Mark won't be coming in tomorrow either,'

Mark huffs at that 'I have a new programme to-' he shuts his own mouth, grumbling about Wardo's 'bambi eyes' 'I won't be here tomorrow,' 

 

When Mark comes in, as it turns out, three days later, he's calmer, kinder, codes perfectly without the mistakes he makes when he's jittery because Eduardo's been gone for too long. 

He looks sated, and warm, and sits in his office with the door open, and drinks coffee instead of Red Bull, and even hums lightly under his breath.

Everyone's surprised when Eduardo strolls in at lunch time with a picnic basket, and lays it out in Mark's office over the desk, and Mark shuffles his laptop away, and people watch and murmur  _how cute is that?_ As the two of them laugh, and chuckle and gossip and just talk, eating sandwiches and chocolate. 

'Would it be super inappropriate to take a nap in your office?' Eduardo asks with a half smile, as they finish their smoothies.  _Smoothies._

Mark shrugs 'I don't think so. Sleep on the couch. I'll finish coding.'

'Kiss?'

Mark smiles, and reaches over, cupping Wardo's face and kissing him softly, and then Wardo shrugs off his jacket, and stretches his long body out over the couch, and grumbles about glass walls, and Mark packs the picnic away, apart from the blanket, which he shakes off, and then drapes over his better half, before returning to coding. He doesn't put his headphones back on, he doesn't need them, with Wardo's gentle breaths so near.

When Chris comes in, it's almost nine pm, and he gives Mark a meaningful look. 

'He hasn't slept in a while,' Mark confesses quietly, eyes trained on the computer screen, even though he's not typing. 'I don't want to wake him.'

'He told me once, uh,' Chris clears his throat, unsure if he should be sharing this, but it's too late now, because Mark is looking at him like he has something valuable, which means he has to continue 'he can't um...sleep properly, without you nearby.'

Mark frowns. 'But if he's tired, why doesn't he just sleep?'

Chris rolls his eyes 'the same reason you turn into an insufferable bastard whenever he's not around. He misses you. You miss him. This arrangement you've got, it isn't working out.'

Mark crosses his arms petulantly and leans back in his chair 'it's him who's being unreasonable. Our home is in California, we picked it out together, we live there, but he continues to travel and doesn't stay long enough.'

'Have you asked him to?'

'Yes.'

Chris hums, looking at Eduardo's sleeping form, utterly content. 'Have you...considered...going with him, when he travels? I mean, I know it would put a strain on things, and it wouldn't always work, but all you really need is a laptop.'

Mark looks as though this is something he's never considered, which is probably likely.

'It's just...Mark,' Chris knows it isn't his place to give advice, or anything like that, but he just wants Mark to know, even though he probably already does 'Wardo, he...he really loves you. He puts you before himself, and he understands you in a way that no one can, I bet not even your mother, can. And, he's smoking hot, Mark. You really scored. And your company likes him, and he invests money, and he knows Apple secrets and he handles the press for you, and he makes you a better human being, and he just...' Chris' voice goes soft 'he just lights up when he sees you, Mark. He  _lights_ up. It's like his smile gets brighter, and his eyes shine, and you don't even notice him at first, but he just...you're meant for each other. And I don't like seeing the two of you go up and down like this.' 

Wardo snuffles in his sleep, he whispers Mark's name, and  _damn_ Chris thinks fondly, even in his sleep, Wardo is helping him out. 

'I'll talk to him about it.' Mark says finally.

 

Chris doesn't know when that conversation took place, or what was established.

But whatever it is, Mark is in a better mood all the time. He's only snappy now when the site looks as though it's gonna crash, or there's a lot of traffic and he's unsure the servers can handle it, or he's shooting the journalist a bored look and shrugging. 

'What do you think happened?' Chris asks, as he gets ready to leave at seven pm, an actually decent time, as he has been doing for the past few days. 

'You don't know?' Dustin asked, mouth half full of doughnut. Chris slings his backpack over his shoulder and arches an eyebrow curiously. 'Mark bought a jet, he flies Eduardo home every night, and they Skype all the time, I think it's given Mark the idea for the Facebook face timing, whatever, they see each other pretty much a billion times a day and we get to leave early!'

Chris smiles 'So Mark's sunny disposition is staying then?'

Dustin grins, and falls into an easy step beside him 'The forecast looks good,' 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and comment


End file.
